


Foolish things

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuma, young and foolish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish things

When she was young (*foolish*), Karasuma's powers had been a temptation. She had thought to learn the secrets of the human heart with the touch of a hand.

When she was young (*stupid*), Karasuma had fallen in love. He wound his fingers in her hair, and Karsuma felt that he thought her hair too short. She let it grow. She had grabbed his hand, excited, and learned that he thought her too forward. Karasuma learned to pretend at meekness.

He had kissed her, and she felt his want.

Her Craft hadn't been enough to keep him from leaving.

When she was young (*naive*), Karasuma's powers had been a temptation. Karasuma has grown up since then, and knows now that not all temptations are worth giving into.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "temptation."


End file.
